Red Chain
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika kedua orang ini bertemu? Naruto si Lesbian dan Sasuke si Gay? Lalu, kenapa Itachi dan Deidara malah ingin mendekatkan mereka berdua? Warning : SasuFemNaru
1. Pertemuan

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance / Drama / Family

 **Pairing :** SasuFemNaru slight other

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Gender Switch, AU, Mengandung unsur GL dan BL, OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

 **.**

 **Red Chain**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

 **Story By : Uchy Nayuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah pada bulan September yang dingin, membuat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan style acak-acakan mengerang di balik selimutnya. Kedinginan dengan udara yang perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dibalik selimut tebal itu, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil tengkurap, membuatnya tampak seperti seekor ulat.

Sedangkan pirang lain yang di ketahui adalah tersangka pembukaan jendela yang membuat sosok tersebut kedinginan, hanya bisa berkacak pinggang. Mendelik tajam pada sosok di balik selimut itu. Dia melangkah dengan terhentak, sampai berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang. Kemudian menarik selimut kasar.

"Bangun, bodoh! Ini sudah siang!"

Teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Dia berdecak kesal, sebelum menjitak kepala pirang itu. Membuat sosok sang korban refleks memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, kemudian balas mendelik padanya.

"Apa yang Nee-san lakukan? Tidak bisakah Nee-san membangunkanku dengan normal?"

Wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan style ekor kuda yang di ketahui adalah Kakak dari si pirang pemalas, kembali berkacak pinggang. Dia pun menunjuk jam weker katak yang sekarang terongok tak berbentuk di pojok kamar. Memberitahu secara tidak langsung kepada sang Adik atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Kau sudah di bangunkan dengan normal. Tapi kau-nya saja yang terlalu bebal" wanita itu bersidekap dada. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Kampus" setelah itu dia menghilang.

"Ck! Dia tidak tahu apa, udara sekarang bisa membuatku mati beku" gadis pirang tersebut berdecak kesal, kemudian menutup jendela yang tadi di bukakan oleh sang Kakak. Sebelum melaksanakan ritual pagi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar flat sebelah akan segera di tempati siang ini"

Gadis pirang yang sekarang mengenakan topi rajut yang menutupi hampir seluruh rambutnya, kecuali poni depan, melirik minat pada sang Kakak. Di bibirnya terukir senyum lebar. "Aku harap dia wanita cantik dengan tubuh bohai" ujarnya bersemangat. Roti di genggamannya bahkan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Tidak ada wanita" sang Kakak menyela kalem. Dia menyeringai tipis. "Kau pikir kenapa flat sebelah selalu kosong semenjak kita pindah kesini, hah? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggoda wanita selama kau ada dalam pengawasanku, Naruto"

Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu menatap tak percaya sang Kakak. "Demi rambut nanasnya Shikamaru! Nee-san, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" dia memekik histeris, merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau terlalu keras kepala. Sudah ku katakan jika aku telah memilih untuk mencintai para wanita, menyerahlah Nee-san" ujarnya seraya menghela napas.

Sang Kakak menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Menyerah itu bukan gayaku" setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula Paman Nagato mendukungku. Dia yang menyetujui rencanaku untuk tidak menempatkan wanita di flat sebelah" adunya dengan semangat.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakaknya itu. Kemudian membuang muka. "Kau dan Paman Nagato sama saja" lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya seraya menenteng tas pada bahu. "Nee-san ingin mengantarku ke Kampus, bukan? Ayo, cepatlah! Kelas pertamaku akan segera di mulai satu jam lagi" ujarnya seraya melihat jam tangan.

"Hm, baiklah" wanita berambut pirang pucat itu berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian merapikan meja sebentar, sebelum menemui Adiknya yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Mobil Sedan yang di dominasi warna kuning cerah itu berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha University. Sang pengemudi melirik gadis pirang yang ada di sampingnya yang terlihat akan segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia bisa melihat style pakaian sosok itu yang tentu saja akan membuat siapapun meragukan gerndernya yang sebagai seorang perempuan. Penampilannya benar-benar jauh dari kata feminim.

"Belajarlah dengan giat. Dan setelah Kuliahmu selesai, jangan keluyuran. Langsung pulang" kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkannya tiap mengantar sang Adik, keluar kembali dari mulutnya. Meskipun dia tahu Adiknya yang bebal ini tak akan pernah mendengar, karena hampir setiap hari gadis itu pulang malam. Keluyuran bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Sang Adik menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian menunduk, menatap sang Kakak dari balik jendela. Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk-angguk. "Hm-hm, aku tidak janji" setelah itu dia melenggang pergi.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Deidara Namikaze itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan sang Adik. Kemudian dia menatap jalan yang ada di depannya. Hm, hari ini dia cuti, mungkin dia bisa duduk-duduk santai di flatnya, dengan segelas jus jeruk dan pai apel sebagai pelengkap. Dia mengangguk memikirkan itu. Dan dia pun menekan pedal gas, melajukan mobilnya dari sana.

.

.

.

Kelas Ekonomi hari ini masih terlihat seperti biasa, ribut tentu saja. Banyak dari mereka yang mengobrol membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, bahasa kerennya menggosip. Mau itu wanita atau pun pria, sama saja. Mereka terus mengoceh sampai mulut berbusa. Sama seperti salah seorang dari empat manusia yang ini yang sekarang mendudukkan diri mereka di deretan paling pojok ruangan.

"Hey, kalian tahu. Hari ini akan ada Mahasiswa baru di Kampus kita"

Tiga dari empat orang itu melirik tak minat pada sosok yang berbicara. Setelahnya, mereka fokus kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Oi! Dengarkan aku!"

Naruto melirik malas pada sosok itu. "Kau tadi bilang Mahasiswa, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan. Kemudian dia menatap kembali ponselnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. "Jika bukan Mahasiswi, aku tidak minat" dan dia kembali hanyut dalam dunianya.

Tiga temannya hanya bisa saling pandang ketika mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Kemudian mengedikkan bahu, maklum. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian gadis ini kecuali wanita dan ramen, tentunya. Mereka tahu tentang orientasi seksual sang gadis yang menyimpang, jadi mereka besikap biasa saja. Tidak ada kata jijik atau kata-kata yang sejenis dalam pertemanan mereka ini. Mereka berteman karena mereka memang bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ck, biarkan saja si Naruto itu" laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, berdecak sebal. Kemudian, menatap dua temannya yang lain, yang juga tak tertarik dengan informasi yang baginya trending topic itu. "Aku dengar dia akan masuk jurusan Akutansi. Dan akan sekelas dengan kita untuk kelas Ekonomi hari ini" umbarnya kembali memberi tahu.

"Hoaaamm, aku tak tertarik" si rambut nanas menguap lebar, kemudian memilih tidur di mejanya.

"Hey, dengarkan aku Shikamaru!"

"Zzzz…"

"Gah, sialan kau rusa!" kembali laki-laki itu berdecak kesal, kemudian beralih pada temannya yang satunya lagi. "Kau tahu Gaara, ku dengar dia tampan" katanya kembali, tak peduli jika sosok di hadapannya hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kiba? Tampan?"

Sang informan yang tenyata bernama Kiba itu berjengit kaget, ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram bahunya. Dia mengangguk kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, lalu mengelus bahunya yang nyeri setelah Naruto melepas cengkramannya.

"Seberapa tampan? Apa dia lebih tampan dari Gaara?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Mendapat lirikan tanpa ekspresi dari sosok bersurai merah yang ada di sampingnya.

Kiba menggosok dagunya seraya memperhatikan Gaara. "Hm, bisa saja" ujarnya menerka-nerka. Kemudian dia menoleh pada sang penanya, dahinya terlihat mengkerut. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Wajah Naruto terlihat suram. "Ck, sial! Aku dapat rival lagi" dia berdecak seraya melirik dua temannya, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Meskipun mereka adalah teman, tapi tidak dalam hal memperebutkan para wanita. Dia bisa menjadi jomblo seumur hidup jika banyak laki-laki dengan wajah di atas rata-rata yang berkeliaran dalam Kampus ini.

Selesai dengan gerutuannya, Naruto kembali menoleh pada Kiba. "Hey, Kiba. Namanya sia-"

"Oh ya ampun, dia tampan sekali!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kyaaa… Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya!"

Empat sekawan itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang menjadi asal suara-suara teriakan. Mata mereka melihat dengan jelas bagimana sesosok pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam memasuki kelas dengan sangat elegan. Banyak gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang seakan mereka itu adalah dayang yang sedang mengekori seorang Pangeran. Pesonanya benar-benar bisa menarik perhatian semua gadis.

"Siapa dia?" Gaara yang pertama kali angkat suara dalam keterdiaman mereka.

"Ah, aku tahu" Kiba bertepuk sekali, lalu menatap sosok sang reven. "Dia pasti anak baru itu" ujarnya kembali seraya mengangguk-angguk.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara kembali fokus pada dunia masing-masing. Naruto malah melirik tak suka sosok reven tersebut. Matanya memicing ketika melihat banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang mengelilingi sang reven. Giginya bahkan bergemeratuk keras ketika mendapati wanita yang pernah di taksirnya berdiri di dekat sosok itu dengan wajah yang memerah malu-malu. Sialan, rivalnya kali ini tidak bisa di remehkan, itu pikirnya.

"Hey, Naruto. Berhentilah menatapnya begitu"

Naruto melirik Kiba sebentar, kemudian kembali mendelik pada laki-laki dengan gaya rambut menantang gravitasi itu. Dia bahkan menambah kadar permusuhannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik obsidian sang pemuda. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika dia akan mengibarkan bendera perang diantara mereke berdua.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan tanpa suara. Mengatakan sebait kalimat permusuhan, kemudian kembali berbicara dengan Kiba.

"Fuck You!"

.

.

.

Sebuah Lamborgini hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konoha University. Sang pengemudi yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput di pangkal hidungnya itu menatap sosok sang Adik yang ada di sampingnya. Memperhatikan Adik laki-lakinya yang terlihat bersiap-siap keluar mobil.

"Kau tak apa-apa jika tak kutemani,'kan?" tanyanya dengan raut datar.

Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang tak jauh beda darinya itu hanya melirik kecil. Kemudian mengangguk dan bergumam.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, semoga Kuliahmu menyenangkan"

Setalahnya, mobil tersebut hilang dari pandang mata.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah nama dari pemilik wajah rupawan itu. Dia melangkah santai menaiki anak tangga untuk memasuki pekarangan Kampus. Sesampainya disana, dia hanya memasang wajah datar seraya mengabaikan berbagai macam pandangan antara kagum dan penasaran yang di tunjukkan padanya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka, karena sekarang dia harus segera bertemu dengan Pamannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kelas pertamamu hari ini adalah Ekonomi. Setalah itu di susul dengan Sastra"

Sesosok laki-laki dengan style rambut melawan gravitasi, mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap kertas yang bertuliskan daftar pelajaran yang akan di ikutinya hari ini sesaat. Lalu memasukkan dalam saku mantel hitam yang di kenakannya. Kemudian menatap sang Paman yang juga seorang Dosen di Kampus ini dengan datar.

"Dimana ruangnya?"

Sang Paman tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, biar aku mengantarmu" ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu.

Laki-laki itu pun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengikuti langkah sang Paman meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia berjalan bersisian dengan pria itu di koridor seraya menulikan pendengarannya ketika sang Paman terus mengoceh. Uchiha di sampingnya ini memang sangat jauh dari kata dingin.

"Pagi, Obito"

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika seseorang berbicara dengan Pamannya. Dia menatap pria dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya itu dengan datar. Sebelum beralih pada Pamannya yang balas menyapa laki-laki tersebut di sertai senyum lebar pada wajahnya.

"Pagi juga, Kakashi"

"Hm, siapa pemuda di sampingmu ini?" pria yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi itu sekarang menatap penasaran sosok sang reven. Lalu menatap kembali Obito, menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, dia keponakanku" Obito masih tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menepuk keras bahu sang reven. "Perkenalkan namanya Sasuke Uchiha" ujarnya dengan nada kekanakan. Tak peduli jika sang keponakan mendelik tajam padanya.

Kakashi mengangguk sekali. "Jadi kau Mahasiswa baru itu" ujarnya seraya memperhatikan Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake" dia mengangguk kecil pada sang reven.

Sasuke membalas anggukan itu. "Sasuke Uchiha"

Kakashi memperlihatkan senyum kecil, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Obito. "Ah ya, Obito. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa skripsi murid-murid. Kau mau membantuku, bukan?"

Obito mengangguk kencang. "Tentu aku ma-" dia tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika dia ingat ada satu hal yang terlupakan. Dan dia pun melirik pada Sasuke.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang. Aku harus mengantar Sasuke lebih dulu. Mungkin nanti setelah aku mengantarnya"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu ringan seraya menatap Pamannya datar. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan dimana letak kelasnya. Lalu akan ku cari sendiri" ujarnya kalem.

Obito terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hanya perlu lurus kedepan kemudian belok kanan. Ruangan yang kau lihat pertama kali disisi kiri adalah kelasmu" katanya menjelaskan. Jeda sesaat, sebelum dia menoleh kembali pada Sasuke. "Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian langsung melenggang pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia sempat berbisik pada sang Paman.

"Incaranmu lumayan juga"

Dan dengan itu, dia meninggalkan Obito yang sekuat tenaga menahan hawa panas yang merambati seluruh wajahnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke, seluruh wanita di dunia ini sama saja. Oh ayolah, coba kau bayangkan sendiri jika seandainya para kaum Hawa itu selalu meneriakimu dengan suara yang seakan meledakkan telinga. Apakah itu nyaman? Tidak? Yah, itulah yang dirasakan makhluk super rupawan ini.

Pertama kali memasuki kelas, dia langsung mendapati dirinya di teriaki dengan suara melengking mereka. Dan apakah kau berharap dia akan menyumpal mulut mereka itu dengan kaos kaki Flying Dutchman? Oh, tentu saja tidak, pemuda yang menjadi impian para perempuan ini terlalu baik untuk melakukan itu.

Jadi karena itulah, dia hanya diam dengan masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Melenggang santai memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan pandangan kagum dan terpesona seluruh wanita yang tertuju padanya. Mendudukkan diri pada kursi paling akhir yang berada pada deretan pertama dari pintu kelas. Dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Tapi baru beberapa saat dia mulai tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Yah, awalnya dia berpikir itu mungkin efek dari para wanita ini yang mengerubunginya. Namun makin lama dia merasa jika perasaan ini memang sedikit lebih berbeda. Rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Jengah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Matanya pun mulai beredar keseluruh pelosok kelas. Detik-detik pertama dia merasa tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada yang mengganjal selain para wanita ini yang membuatnya risih. Tapi semua opininya itu berubah ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan langit biru itu.

Indah dan menawan. Itu dua kata yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

Tapi dia dibuat kebingungan karena manik sebiru langit itu memandangnya dengan tajam. Dan dia harus lebih kebingungan lagi ketika mendapati bibir mungil itu bergerak mengatakan satu kalimat tanpa suara yang ditujukan padanya.

Fuck You?

Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti kenapa 'laki-laki' manis itu bersikap kasar padanya. Mungkin dia kesal karena kedatangannya ini membuat para wanita tertarik padanya? Yah, itu memang alasan yang sangat logis.

Mata sewarna malamnya memperhatikan bagaimana sosok cerah itu sekarang terlihat berdebat dengan temannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah dengan tiga garis horizontal di kedua pipinya itu memasang berbagai ekspresi. Dan memperhatikan bagaimana bibir mungil itu terbuka dengan suara tawa menyenangkan yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah, bukan?

Sasuke sudah sering menemukan para Uke manis diluar sana. Tapi sungguh, yang ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Sebenarnya ini sangat mengganggu, namun entah kenapa ada getaran menyenangkan ketika dia bisa menatap mata biru itu.

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, sudut bibirnya naik untuk beberapa mili. Senyum samar yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri karena Uke manis yang bisa dijadikan kekasih selama dia berada disini akhirnya bisa ditemukan. Yah, hanya butuh usaha untuk membuat laki-laki pirang itu belok dan tertarik padanya. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, karena Sasuke sudah sering membuat banyak laki-laki manis jatuh dalam dekapannya selama dia berada di Kyoto dulu.

Ternyata menyetujui permintaan Aniki untuk tinggal dengannya disini tidak buruk juga, pikirnya dalam hati, senang. Sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Pada saat ini Deidara terlihat sibuk berada di dapur. Yah, seperti niat awalnya, dia ingin santai-santai di flatnya dengan segelas jus jeruk dan pai apel. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus berkutat dengan peralatan dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Membuat adonan pai dan mengupas apel dan juga memanaskan oven.

Dan setelah berkutat selama beberapa saat di dapur, akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Jadi dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai pai-nya matang. Sesudah itu dia akan duduk santai di depan televisi.

Seraya menunggu dentingan oven, wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat ini memilih untuk membersihkan dapurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan senandung ringan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak terasa dia sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaannya itu. Namun, kegiatannya harus terhenti kala telinganya mendapati suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari luar flatnya.

Merasa penasaran, Deidara pun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia melepas celemek yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi. Menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari flatnya.

Yang pertama kali di dapatinya adalah dua pria yang dikenal Deidara sebagai petugas kebersihan di gedung flat ini, terlihat membawa sebuah kardus besar. Dia terus mengikuti pergerakan dua orang tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti dan meletakkan kardus besar itu di depan pintu flat sebelahnya yang sekarang terbuka.

"Tuan, ini adalah kardus terakhir Anda. Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?" salah satu dari mereka buka suara seraya mendekati pintu.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Deidara tetap berdiri di depan flatnya. Mendengarkan dalam diam percakapan antara orang tersebut dengan sesosok entah siapa itu yang berada di dalam flat sebelah. Tapi satu yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

Dia adalah tetangga baru. Dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi…

… dia laki-laki.

Ah, Naruto pasti akan sangat senang. Batinnya sumringah.

"Baiklah, kami permisi"

"Hn"

Kembali, Deidara memperhatikan dua orang itu yang sekarang mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana. Mereka sempat mengangguk sopan kepada Deidara, yang tentu dibalas dengan tidak kalah sopan olehnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah flat disampingnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, memikirkan apakah dia akan menyapa tetangga barunya itu atau tidak. Dan setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya beberapa saat, Deidara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu flat sebelah.

"Eumm, permisi"

Dia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan tak lama setelah itu, sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi berdiri di hadapannya. Umurnya mungkin tidak jauh beda dari Deidara. Rambut hitam panjangnya terikat longgar, tapi terkesan rapi. Kulit putihnya sedikit berkeringat, mungkin karena harus berkutat untuk menata flatnya. Wajah tampan dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput pada pangkal hidungnya itu terlihat menawan. Deidara bahkan harus terdiam beberapa saat di tempat dengan otak yang mendadak korslet.

Dia Pangeran dari kerajaan mana?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah!" Deidara mendadak sadar dari keterpesonaannya. Dia dengan segera memasang senyum manis, menunjukkan kesan bersahabat dengan tetangga barunya ini. "Perkenalkan namaku Deidara Namikaze. Aku tinggal di flat tepat di samping flatmu. Yah, secara tidak langsung kita adalah tetangga" katanya dengan nada ramah. "Sebagai orang yang lebih dulu tinggal disini aku merasa harus membuat tetanggaku merasa nyaman. Jadi aku menyapamu" Deidara terdiam lama setelah mengatakan itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah pria dihadapannya yang hanya memasang raut tanpa ekspresi. Sial, kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini.

"Umm, apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya kikuk. Senyuman manisnya tadi sekarang berubah menjadi kaku.

"Hn, kau memang sedikit mengganggu"

Deidara menganga tidak percaya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si pria. Apa pria ini tidak diajarkan kode etik berbicara dengan seorang perempuan? Kenapa tingkah lakunya itu sangat menyebalkan? Dan lagi… Hei! Dia hanya berusaha bersikap ramah.

Dan dengan menahan semua kekesalannya. Wanita itu berusaha bersikap biasa dihadapan pria ini. "Oh, maaf kalau begitu" giginya bergemeratuk kecil, sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak mencakar wajah keriputan si pria. "Kau sangat sibuk, ya? Ah, betapa bodohnya aku telah mengganggu tetangga sendiri. Yah, meskipun yang ingin kuucapkan hanya sepatah kalimat pertemanan" dia menatap geram pria itu seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga, mempertahankan keanggunannya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya yang sekarang komat-kamit menyumpahi sang tetangga.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang dilontarkan pria itu sebagai tanggapan. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan wanita pirang ini.

Deidara masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi du-"

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Bau apa ini? batinnya dalam hati. Niatnya dia ingin melongok dan mengecek apakah bau aneh ini berasal dari flat laki-laki dihadapannya. Tapi setelah dia endus-endus lagi, baunya memang bukan dari sana. Lalu, bau tidak enak apa ini?

Gerakan kepalanya beralih pada pintu flatnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mulai memasuki pikirannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Loading Complete

"PAI-KUUU!"

.

.

.

Itachi masih ingat, saat itu dia sedang memindahkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari. Sebelum suara seseorang terdengar di depan flatnya. Membuat Itachi harus dengan terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wanita dengan rambut pirang serta poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Dilihat dari segi manapun sebenarnya wanita ini memang mememiliki tampang lebih dari lumayan. Namun harus diingat sekali lagi, bukan Itachi namanya jika langsung tertarik dengan seorang wanita hanya dari rupanya saja.

Tidak, Itachi bukan Gay seperti adiknya itu. Dia masih normal, bahkan sangat normal. Dia hanya tipe laki-laki pemilih. Tahu sendiri bukan, kebanyakan laki-laki itu ingin mendapatkan kekasih yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama seperti sang Ibunda.

Dan karena itulah dia hanya memasang wajah datar ketika sang wanita mulai berbicara panjang lebar. Dan juga karena Itachi bukan orang yang suka berbohong, maka dia menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita itu padanya. Meski dia tahu betul jika kejujurannya itu berbuah kejengkelan bagi sang wanita. Tapi yang namanya Itachi tidak akan peduli.

Dia masih memasang tampang datar ketika wanita itu mulai berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan mata yang seakan ingin sekali membunuhnya. Namun harus dingat jika Itachi tidak akan mempan pada tatapan yang sejenis itu. Deathglear Otoutonya sendiri bahkan tak bisa menghancurkan benteng pertahanannya.

Namun hal yang berhasil membuatnya menggerakkan sedikit otot wajah, ketika melihat wanita itu mengerut-ngerutkan hidungnya sendiri. Seperti sedang mengendus sesuatu. Itachi dengan refleks mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita ini?

"PAI-KUUU!"

Dia terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba wanita dihadapannya berteriak kencang, sebelum berlari menuju flat yang ada disebelahnya. Itachi yang takut terjadi sesuatu pun mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang. Memasuki flat sang wanita sampai akhirnya dia di bawa ke dapur.

Oh, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Pai-kuu~"

Dia terdiam lama menatap wanita dihadapannya ini yang sekarang terlihat sedang memegang sebuah loyang dengan kue hitam yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi bukan itu hal yang membuat bibir Itachi bergetar hebat. Dia bahkan harus menutupi mulutnya sendiri agar sang wanita tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?"

"Bwahahaha…"

Tawa yang ditahannya semenjak tadi, lepas sudah.

Oh, lihat saja wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Wajah cantiknya tadi sekarang dipenuhi oleh noda hitam bekas asap oven. Bahkan rambut pirang indahnya sekarang terlihat kusut dan kusam. Penampilannya saat ini bahkan tidak lebih baik dari gembel jalanan.

"Berhetilah menertawakanku, tetangga kurang ajar!"

Itachi menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Terlihat kesusahan menahan tawanya. "Ma-maaf… mmpphhahaha" kemudian dia kembali tertawa.

"Berhetilah tertawa, tetangga!" Deidara dengan kesal meletakkan pai gagalnya di atas meja. Kemudian kembali mendelik pada pria yang berada dua meter di sampingnya. Tapi pria itu tidak menanggapinya dan masih asik tertawa. "Berhenti tertawa, atau kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan pai ini" ancamnya sungguh-sungguh. Terlihat dari dia yang kembali menggapai pai tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah" Itachi mengulum senyum geli. Lalu matanya beralih menatap pai hasil karya si wanita. "Apa selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Deidara menjawab cepat. Dia kembali meletakkan pai itu di atas meja. "Ini semua gara-gara kau" tudingnya tajam, mendelik marah pada Itachi.

"Hei, kenapa aku?" Itachi tentu saja protes. Dia merasa tidak pernah melibatkan diri dalam hal keterlambatan seorang wanita mengangkat panggangan. Dan bukankah wanita ini sendiri yang mengajaknya ngobrol? Kenapa kesalahan malah jatuh padanya?

"Tentu saja gara-gara kau" telunjuk Deidara mengarah tepat ke wajah pria itu. "Jika bukan gara-gara kau yang bertingkah menyebalkan, aku pasti tidak akan lama-lama berdiri di depan flatmu dan langsung kembali kesini" ujarnya meletakkan semua kesalahan pada Itachi.

"Aku bukan tersangka atas kegosongan pangganganmu, Nona" Itachi mendelik kesal. Merasa harga dirinya terluka karena wanita ini melempar semua kesalahan padanya. "Kau sendiri yang mengajakku bicara, bukan? Jadi artinya, kaulah penyebab atas kegosongan pai-mu sendiri" yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hei, Itachi tidak akan terima jika dituduh sembarangan seperti itu.

"Terserah aku tidak mau tahu. Yang pasti semua ini salahmu!" Deidara tetap keras kepala. Dia berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi. Mirip seperti seorang Ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian bersidekap dada. "Sudah tak punya alasan tapi masih keras kepala" dia bergumam yang sebenarnya masih di dengar oleh Deidara. Dan dengan itu, sang wanita makin melotot padanya. "Lalu kau mau apa? Pangganganmu sudah terlanjur gosong, bukan? Atau kau ingin aku menganggantinya?" sebagai seorang laki-laki, Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Dia juga yakin, berdebat dengan wanita ini akan menghabiskan waktu lama. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Deidara membuang mukanya kesamping, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut sebal. "Tidak usah, pai diluaran sana tidak lebih enak dari pai buatanku" dia berujar percaya diri. Yang sebenarnya memang tidak salah. Bahkan jika Deidara ingin, dia bisa membuat toko pai sendiri, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk itu.

Sementara Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya, seberapa enak pai buatan wanita ini? Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar, atau hanya sekedar bualan saja. Hm, mungkin Itachi bisa mencicipinya lain kali. Yah, tidak mungkin pai dengan warna kehitaman itu memasuki mulutnya, bukan?

"Sudah sekarang kau keluar!" setalah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Deidara kembali bersuara. Dia menatap Itachi tajam, masih kesal rupanya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Keluar!" nadanya semakin meninggi ketika Itachi tak segera melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, begitu caramu memperlakukan tetangga sendiri?" Itachi berujar kalem, berbanding terbalik dengan benaknya yang saat ini jengkel bukan main. "Aku akan keluar, tenang saja. Tapi setidaknya, jangan meneriakiku seperti itu" tambahnya lagi seraya berbalik, berniat segera keluar dari flat Deidara.

"Um, hei!"

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar seruan si wanita. Dia pun melirik wanita tersebut melalui bahunya. "Hn?" sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Deidara menundukkan kepala dalam.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung" nada suara Deidara terdengar lebih tenang sekarang. Sunggguh, tadi itu dia tidak berniat berteriak pada Itachi, dia hanya masih kesal, hanya itu. "Aku memang sedikit diluar kontrol jika sedang kesal. Maafkan aku" katanya lagi, seraya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Itachi.

Itachi terdiam di tempat. Memperhatikan tingkah wanita itu yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dia pun memasang senyum kecil, lalu berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap kembali pada Deidara. "Hn, tak apa. Lagipula Adikku juga sering seperti itu" katanya seraya memutar memori dimana Sasuke sering membentak dan meneriakinya keriput. Benar-benar Adik durhaka si Sasuke itu.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita tidak jauh berbeda" Deidara tiba-tiba mulai menyukai pembicaraan ini. Dia bahkan melupakan wajahnya yang masih di penuhi noda hitam. Membicarakan Adiknya membuat Deidara jadi semangat. "Adikku adalah gadis paling cerewet di dunia. Kau pasti akan tahu sendiri ketika dia pulang nanti" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hm, aku bisa lihat itu" Itachi membalas senyuman Deidara. Kakaknya saja sudah seperti ini apalagi Adiknya, batin Itachi tak habis pikir. "Ah, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan wajah dan rambutmu. Itu pasti tidak nyaman, bukan?" ujarnya kembali seraya menunjuk wajah Deidara.

"Ah, kau benar" Deidara menangkup pipinya sendiri. Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa malu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke flatmu, kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan, bukan? Aku akan berkunjung nanti" katanya kembali dengan senyum manis.

"Hn"

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sedang berlangsung. Maka dari itulah, sekarang meja kantin hampir semuanya penuh oleh para muda mudi. Sama halnya dengan empat sekawan ini yang duduk manis di salah satu meja kantin. Dengan senampan makanan di hadapan, mereka menikmati jam makan mereka dengan tenang.

Sesekali terdengar ocehan dari si penyuka anjing dan si pirang. Kedua orang itu memang menjadi yang paling sering bersuara diantara mereka berempat. Sementara sisanya hanya menanggapi sesekali dengan tidak minat. Bukan gaya mereka untuk banyak bicara.

Namun, semua ketenangan mereka hancur ketika seseorang dengan wajah menawan memasuki area kantin. Dia dengan cueknya menghiraukan semua teriakan para wanita dan pandangan iri para laki-laki. Memasukkan beberapa makanan dalam nampannya dan mulai mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dengan santainya. Kemudian menikmati makanannya seakan tidak terjadi apapun di sekitarnya.

Hal itu kembali membuat salah seorang dari empat sekawan tadi naik darah. Dia dengan geram mendelik pada sosok tersebut. Dan seperti dejavu, mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dan Naruto harus mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk itu. Laki-laki sialan itu melempar senyuman padanya? Yah, memang bukan senyuman lebar, hanya senyuman tipis setipis alisnya Gaara. Namun tetap saja, itu pergerakan otot yang luar biasa untuk orang dengan ekspresi minim seperti Sasuke.

"Berhetilah menatapnya seperti itu, Naruto. Semenjak kelas Ekonomi tadi kau terus seperti ini jika berurusan dengannya"

"Aku kesal padanya, Gaara" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tampang masam. "Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat para wanita dari laki-laki seperti dia? Bukankah aku lebih baik darinya?"

"Sebenarnya dia punya satu hal yang tidak kau punya, Naruto" Kiba menyela, dia menatap Naruto dengan kilat jahil yang tidak disadari oleh si pirang. Tangannya terletak disisi bibir, kemudian berbisik kecil. "Coba kau cek, apa kau punya benda bergantung diantara selangkanganmu?" dia melirik bagian bawah Naruto, meski tak terlihat karena di tutupi meja kantin.

Tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, sebuah geplakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Bukan, bukan Naruto sang tersangka penggeplakan. Tapi pemuda bersurai merah yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau pilih mana? Kupotong penismu sekarang atau kucukur bulu Akamaru?" jangan anggap main-main ancamannya itu. Laki-laki ini memang sangat sensitive jika bersangkutan dengan si pirang yang sudah dia anggap Adik sendiri.

"Ma-maaf Gaara. Aku hanya bercanda" Kiba dengan secepat kilat bersembunyi di belakang Shikamaru.

Tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara dua sahabatnya. Naruto kembali menoleh pada si riven. Namun detik itu juga dia harus rela matanya melotot lebar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan di detik berikutnya, dia sudah berdiri tegak dari duduknya. Melangkah dengan terhentak kearah sang reven, tak peduli jika Kiba sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Sialan! Tak akan ku biarkan ini terjadi.

.

TBC

.

Yuhuuu… saya publish fict baru~ #diCekek. Maaf, saya benar-benar gak bisa nahan diri untuk buat fict ini. Saya tahu saya nambah utang, tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi, saya gak nahan buat gak publish #NyengirKaku.

Ah ya, ini adalah postingan terakhir saya menjelang Ramadan. Jadi bisa dikatakan saya akan Hiatus untuk sementara. Dan akan kembali posting selepas lebaran nanti^^

Yokeh, untuk chap pertama cukup disini dulu. Karena sebelumnya pendapat para readers lah yang sangat menentukan. Apakah saya harus melanjutkan fict ini atau tidak? Mohon review kalian Minna-san~^^

 **.**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. To Be a Friend?

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Family, Humor

 **Pairing :** SasuFemNaru slight other

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Gender Switch, AU, Mengandung unsur GL dan BL,OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

 **.**

 **Red Chain**

 **Chapter 2 : To Be a Friend?**

 **Story By : Uchy Nayuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

Deidara menatap dalam pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebelum kemudian dia melepas ikatan rambutnya kasar. Memandangi pita rambutnya sesaat, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja rias.

"Mana yang harus ku pilih?" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap deretan pita rambut yang berjejer rapi di atas meja rias. Memilih-milih sesaat, sebelum pilihannya jatuh kembali pada pita rambut kuning yang di letakkannya tadi.

"Aku suka kuning. Tapi, ini warna yang sama seperti yang kupakai tadi" dia bergumam lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit frustasi. Dan kembali meletakkan pita rambut itu di tempatnya, kasar.

Wanita cantik berumur 27 tahun ini kembali memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lalu mengangkat sedikit poni rambutnya sehingga memperlihatkan manik dengan iris biru pucat miliknya. Dia terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu hingga beberapa detik kedepan, kemudian kembali bergumam.

"Apa aku gerai rambutku saja, ya?"

Setelahnya dia menggeleng kuat. Lalu melotot pada pantulan dirinya. "Rambut tergerai? Yang benar saja! Itu bukan gayamu, Deidara!" dia berujar keras. Kemudian menatap kembali deretan pita rambutnya. "Hm, merah atau biru?"

Dia mencubit kecil dagunya, berpikir. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, itu warna kesukaan Kaa-san dan Naruto" gumamnya lagi. Sebelum tatapan matanya jatuh pada pita rambut berwarna hitam.

Dia mengambil pita rambut itu, memerhatikannya sesaat. "Hitam? Tidak sering kupakai. Tapi tak apa" dia mengangguk kecil. Lalu mengikat rambutnya dengan pita tersebut.

Selesai dengan itu, dia kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang" dahinya berkerut kecil. Sebelum matanya beralih menatap peralatan Make-Upnya. Tangan putih itu bergerak menggapai lipgloss.

"Hm, aku dandan atau tidak?" dia terdiam sesaat. Lalu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, matanya melotot secara dramatis. Dan dengan tergesa, dia meletakkan kembali lipgloss itu di tempatnya.

"Berdandan? Untuk apa? Kau pikir ingin pergi arisan?!" dia berteriak histeris. Kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, mata masih menatap tajam pantulan dirinya. "Kau hanya ingin berkunjung ke flat sebelah. Jaraknya bahkan tak lebih dari sepuluh kaki? Apa yang kau pikirkan Deidara?"

Dan secara tiba-tiba, bayangan sosok tetangga barunya melintas di kepalanya begitu saja. Otomatis, wajah dengan kulit putih bersih itu memerah padam sampai telinga. Dia menangkup pipinya sendiri, cepat. Lalu menatap tak percaya pantulan dirinya.

"A-apa itu tadi?" gumamnya tergagap. "Kenapa… kenapa aku sampai membayangkan wajahnya yang keriputan itu?" dia memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya yang memerah di cermin. Lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin…"

Matanya melotot semakin parah.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

Naruto dengan napas memburu melangkah cepat mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke. Lantas dengan wajah kesal dia mendengus, kemudian menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Naruto mengulum senyum menawan pada gadis yang duduk di samping Sasuke, menghiraukan nada suara sang gadis yang seperti tak menyukai kedatangannya. "Tidak ada Ino-chan. Aku hanya punya sedikit urusan dengan laki-laki ini" jawabnya.

"Urusan? Kau kenal Uchiha-kun?" tanya Ino kemudian, matanya menatap bergantian Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto gelagapan. Dia mengggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Umm, itu…"

"Ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

Naruto menoleh keasal suara. Seketika matanya menyipit, menatap tak suka. "Kau!" tunjuknya kearah Sasuke. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya kemudian seraya menuntun pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mengikuti si blonde. Tapi siapa sangka, dalam batinnya dia menyeringai lebar akan hal ini. Ah, ternyata tak butuh usaha lebih untuk mendekati Naruto.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di taman sepi yang tak jauh dari kantin. Naruto yang masih dilanda kesal langsung berbalik dan memberikan deathglear percuma pada Sasuke. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, memberikan gesture angkuh.

"Kau sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari Ino-chan. Dia adalah wanita incaranku!" tanpa basa-basi gadis itu langsung memulai percakapan. "Tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menjauhi semua wanita di Kampus ini. Melihat mereka dekat denganmu membuat mataku iritasi" umbarnya jujur, nada suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sasuke diam. Dia hanya mendengar seraya memperhatikan si blonde di depannya kini. Hm, suaranya terlalu cempreng untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Itu pikirannya dalam hati.

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar melenceng jauh dari percakapan.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?!" Naruto geram sendiri. Laki-laki dihadapannya terlihat sangat menyebalkan dengan tampang datar itu. Membuat kuku jarinya memanas. "Sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jauhi Ino Yamanaka!" tandasnya mutlak, sebelum kemudian dia memutar balik tubuhnya, berniat melangkah pergi dari sana.

Namun segera terhenti saat Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan diriku sendiri" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara, matanya terlihat menyorot tatapan serius. "Jika aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" tanyanya kemudian, masih mempertahankan tampang datarnya.

Naruto berbalik. Dia menepis kasar genggaman Sasuke. "Apa maumu?" matanya menyipit, menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Tak lama, dia mulai terkekeh pelan tanpa sebab. "Menurutmu kau bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan?" ada nada jenaka yang terselip dalam kalimat itu, dan entah kenapa bulu kuduk Naruto meremang karenanya.

Dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekat. Dia menghimpit Naruto diantara pohon dan dirinya. Tangannya terletak dikedua sisi kepala Naruto, memenjarakan gadis itu dalam kurungannya.

Sasuke mencondongkan kepala kedepan, membuat kedua wajah yang memiliki warna kulit berbeda itu berdekatan. Dekat, bahkan sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Naruto bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa kulit wajahnya yang saat ini memucat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!" Naruto panik. Dia mencoba mendorong Sasuke dari hadapannya. Tapi sia-sia, tenaga pemuda itu lebih besar darinya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu kuat, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala sang gadis. "Bukankah aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan jika aku setuju untuk menjauhi gadis incaranmu itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, matanya menatap tajam manik safir Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya, Keparat!" Naruto meraung marah. Tubuhnya memberontak keras dengan kakinya yang menendang kesegala arah. "Menjauh dariku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah… Umm, siapa namamu? Ah ya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Naruto, bukan?" Sasuke mengulum seringaian tipis, sebelah tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Naruto yang bergaris. "Kau mempunyai kulit wajah yang lembut, aku terkesan"

Napas Naruto memburu. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke tepat di mata. "Singkirkan tanganmu, Sialan!" ujarnya berdesis. Dia tidak pernah suka kulit wajahnya di sentuh seperti ini, terlebih oleh laki-laki brengsek di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengabaikan itu. Jemarinya bahkan semakin lancang mengelus bibir bawah Naruto. "Bibirmu merah. Kau tahu? Bagian ini adalah salah satu favorite-ku" nada suara itu dalam. Mata setajam elangnya menatap bibir Naruto penuh nafsu.

"Singkirkan. Tanganmu!"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke pundak. Mencengkram bahu kecil itu pelan, sebelum kembali turun dan berhenti tepat di dada. Dia meraba dada yang di sangkanya itu datar, kemudian meremasnya pelan. Namun entah kenapa mendadak jari jemarinya kaku, dan gerakannya berhenti seketika.

Mata yang semula penuh kabut itu membola sempurna. Dia menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya, setelah itu menoleh pada si pirang. Dia meneguk ludahnya yang terasa seperti bongkahan batu.

"K-ka-kau…"

Lidahnya kelu, dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menatap telapak tangannya kembali, masih dengan tampang shok.

Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dia bahkan berhenti berontak dan berdiri temangu di tempat. Seakan melupakan kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa detik lalu, dia memperhatikan si reven dengan mata yang sesekali berkedip lucu.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu melucur dengan polosnya.

Dan Sasuke mengabaikan itu, masih hanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Berbagai presepsi muncul untuk mencoba menyangkal hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi semua itu tak bisa mengalahkan opini terbesarnya.

Mata obsidian hitam itu bergulir perlahan menatap dada manusia di hadapannya. Dan dengan perlahan pula, dia melirik bagian bawah manusia tersebut.

Oh My, tidak ada tonjolan.

"KAU WANITA!" sembur Sasuke keras. Dia melangkah mundur dengan tergesa. Wajahnya memasang tampang horor, sementara matanya masih melotot lebar seakan menambah kesan dramatis.

Di lain pihak, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, memasang tampang bingung. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Dan ya, tentu saja aku wanita. Kau pikir apa?" lagi, pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke berdiri temangu, matanya menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya. "Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya" gumaman pelan di tunjukkan kepada diri sendiri. "Aku selalu bisa membedakannya. Tak pernah keliru sebelumnya"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?!" pertanyaan yang sama kembali meluncur dari bibir mungil Naruto, kali ini naik satu oktav. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang seperti ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan, lebih suram, lebih mengerikan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" tukasnya kemudian. Dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersandar pada batang pohon. Sekarang wajahnya kembali normal, datar dan dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Oh, begitu" dia mengangguk pelan, tidak lagi memusingkan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada sang Uchiha. Naruto terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, sebelum sebuah memori laknat berputar di kepalanya kemudian.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELUPAKANNYA?!" teriakan membahana membuat Sasuke terpaksa menutup telinga. "KAU! APA YANG TADI KAU LAKUKAN? APA MAKSUDNYA ITU? JELASKAN PADAKU!" Naruto memasang tampang mengerikan. Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan beringas, urat nadi terlihat menjalar ke pelipisnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, lantas menatap gadis di hadapannya datar. "Yang tadi itu, kau lupakan saja" ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

"MELUPAKANNYA KATAMU?!" Naruto naik pitam. Dia mendekat pada Sasuke dan menarik mantel bagian depan yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Kau melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh seperti itu padaku dan kau ingin aku melupakannya? Apa kau gila?!" dia berdesis. Matanya berkilat penuh permusuhan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia menatap Naruto tanpa rasa takut. "Ya, dan aku akan melanjutkan itu seandainya kau laki-laki" katanya dengan tenang. "Dan soal wanita incaranmu itu, tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya" tambahnya lagi seraya melepas cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto diam, otaknya masih memproses penjelasan yang baru saja Sasuke utarakan. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kau akan melanjutkan itu jika aku laki-laki?" Naruto mundur selangkah, dia menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Tunggu dulu!" dan sekarang mulutnya terbuka, merasa tidak percaya dengan pemikiran yang melintasi kepalanya. "Kau… Kau gay?!" dia berteriak keras, telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke hidung Sasuke.

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa beban. "Aku gay. Aku laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki" tambahnya memperjelas. Tak lama kemudian, dia mencondongkan kepalanya, menatap intens Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Dan kau… lesbi?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia dengan cepat menatap balik Sasuke. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau…" matanya berkedip. Dia kembali terdiam, masih dengan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"OH TUHAN, AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu berteriak. Dia menengadah dengan telapak tangan yang terkatup, matanya terlihat berbinar bahagia. "Setelah ini aku akan ke kuil. Aku akan sujud sepuluh kali, seratus kali kalau perlu. Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih!" dia mengatakan itu dengan penuh suka cita.

Kemudian, dia beralih menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya sinis, merasa gadis di depannya adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah di temuinya. "Kau! Ah, soal yang tadi tidak apa, aku akan melupakannya. Memang tidak sedikit orang yang mengira jika aku ini laki-laki" Naruto memasang senyum manis. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Aku tidak akan berteriak padamu jika tahu kau seorang gay" dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, matanya menatap pemuda itu penuh pengertian.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam. Dia melepas genggaman Naruto kasar, merasa terganggu.

"Aish, kau ini" Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan" dan dengan songongnya dia kembali menggapai tangan Sasuke. "Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto karena sekarang kita adalah teman" bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Teman?" Sasuke membeo, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya skeptis. Dan tak lama dengusan keluar dari hidungnya. "Belum semenit yang lalu kau berteriak padaku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika kita adalah teman? Kusarankan sebaiknya kau periksa kepalamu pada ahli medis" katanya sinis penuh sindiran.

Naruto memasang tampang kesal, namun senyuman kembali tercetak pada wajahnya tak beberapa lama kemudian. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja yang lalu-lalu" katanya riang. Dia mulai berbalik, melangkah menjauh dari sana seraya menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. "Saat sampai di kantin nanti, bergabunglah bersama denganku dan teman-temanku. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, agak sedikit terganggu dengan jemari Naruto yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak, aku lebih suka sendiri" ujarnya datar.

"Mana boleh seperti itu?" Naruto menoleh padanya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Sekarang kita adalah teman. Dan itu artinya, teman-temanku adalah temanmu juga" ujarnya panjang lebar. Namun saat mendapati Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa memberikan tanggapan, dia memutar isi kepalanya keras, mencari cara agar Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya. "Ah, aku tahu! Kau bergabunglah bersama kami dan kita akan membicarakan calon Uke yang cocok untukmu. Aku kenal cukup banyak laki-laki manis di Kampus ini, asal kau tahu saja" dia akhir perkataannya, gadis itu mengukis seringaian lebar.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya tertarik. "Begitukah?" dan Naruto mengangguk cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sasuke terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada ruginya"

Naruto memasang senyum lebar, senang dengan keputusan Sasuke. Namun saat masih dalam perjalanan, mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Si pirang menoleh kebelakang dengan dahi berkerut, bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka.

Alis sang Uchiha menukik, matanya menatap Naruto penuh curiga. "Katakan kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku seperti ini? Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan?"

Naruto terdiam lama, sebelum seringaian dengan perlahan terukir indah pada wajahnya. "Oh, kau sadar terlalu cepat rupanya" dia terkekeh pelan, membuat Sasuke semakin meningkatkan kadar kewaspadaannya. "Um, itu, sebenarnya aku hanya berpikir, jika aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan pacar lebih cepat, bukankah para wanita tidak akan punya kesempatan mendekatimu?" matanya mengerling jenaka, penuh dengan tipu muslihat.

Oh, Sasuke, sepertinya teman pertamamu ini akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

Deidara terduduk diam seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruang tamu Itachi sudah tertata rapi, padahal Deidara ingat kalau pria itu baru saja pindah kesini beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah, sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tidak beristirahat dan malah memilih untuk menata flatnya lebih dulu. Jika mereka bertukar tempat, mungkin sekarang Deidara sudah tepar karena kelelahan.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjamumu dengan layak. Aku belum sempat berbelanja"

Deidara segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Dalam genggaman pria itu terlihat dua kotak jus tomat, minuman untuk mereka berdua. Melihat Itachi yang malah terepotkan dengan kunjungannya membuat Deidara merasa tak enak.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot untuk menjamu" Deidara mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, bibirnya mengukir senyum kikuk. "Aku jadi merasa tak enak kalau begini"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lantas segera mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan Deidara. "Hanya ini yang kupunya" ujarnya singkat seraya meletakkan kotak jus tomat tersebut di atas meja. "Kau suka tomat?"

Deidara membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Tidak masalah, ini pun sudah cukup" katanya seraya menggapai minuman tersebut dan menggenggamnya dalam pangkuan. "Um, apa ada orang lain yang akan tinggal bersamamu di sini?" tanyanya seraya menatap tumpukan kardus di pojokan ruangan yang masih belum di benahi.

"Ya, seperti itulah" Itachi mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Aku tidak akan mau repot membenahi barang-barang milik Sasuke" katanya seraya menyeruput minumannya pelan.

Deidara menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Siapa Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung.

"My little Otouto" jawab Itachi cepat. Pada bibirnya terlukis seulas senyuman kecil. "Dia sedang tidak di sini karena lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kampus barunya" tambahnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu" Deidara mengangguk paham seraya menyeruput pelan jus tomat dalam genggamannya. Namun saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam kepala kuning wanita itu, dia terdiam dengan kilatan mata yang terlihat antusias. "Apa adikmu laki-laki?"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu dia pun menjawab. "… ya"

"Dia sudah kuliah, bukan?"

"Begitulah"

"Dimana?"

"… Konoha University"

"Semester berapa?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Matanya menatap Deidara tajam. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat antusias dengan adikku?"

Deidara terdiam lama. Ah, sepertinya pria di hadapannya ini mengidap penyakit brother complex. "Maaf, bukan maksudku seperti itu" Deidara mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, entah kenapa mendadak ruangan ini terasa panas. Dia pun berdehem pelan, menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdebum. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin adikmu itu akan cocok dengan… adikku" suaranya mencicit saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Huh?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya skeptis. "Perempuan?" ada nada sinis yang terselip dalam pertanyaan itu.

Deidara mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Maksudmu gender adikku? Ya, dia memang perempuan"

Itachi terdiam. Dia menatap Deidara lama sebelum kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Maaf saja jika aku menghancurkan harapanmu" katanya dengan nada putus asa. Dia menghela napas lelah yang panjang, lalu kembali menatap Deidara.

"Tapi sayang sekali, adikku itu… gay"

W-what?!

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa hari ini kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Atau mungkin, kepalamu terbentur?"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Opiniku, dia terserang penyakit amnesia mendadak!"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Kiba"

"Lalu…"

"Hm?"

"KENAPA BISA KAU MENYERET MANUSIA KUTUB INI KE SINI?!"

Seisi kantin mendadak heboh. Seluruh mata hanya tertuju pada satu meja yang diisi oleh empat pemuda dengan sesosok manusia pirang yang diragukan gender aslinya. Tiga dari mereka berdiri dari duduknya seraya menunjuk sesosok pemuda reven yang terdiam membisu, seakan tak peduli. Sedangkan gadis pirang yang mendapat pertanyaan bernada tinggi tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan cengirannya mencapai batas maksimal.

"Umm, itu… aku bisa jelaskan" Naruto menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan memohon.

Gaara yang berada tepat di samping gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengontrol dirinya, lalu memilih duduk di tempatnya semula. "Kalau begitu jelaskan!" perintahnya mutlak.

Naruto berdehem sekali, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Dan saat dia tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari manusia es itu, dia mengambil kesimpulan jika Sasuke memberikan izin padanya untuk membongkar rahasia sang Uchiha. "Jadi sebenarnya-…" Naruto menatap Gaara dalam-dalam. "-aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai teman"

"Kenapa?" sosok Kiba bertanya cepat. Banyak hal diantara Naruto dan Sasuke yang membuat kepalanya serasa meledak. Bukankah Naruto membenci Sasuke? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan pemuda itu temannya? Pertanyaan seputar hal-hal tersebut memenuhi kepalanya yang memang memiliki volume tidak seberapa.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba. "Itu karena aku harus membantu Sasuke!" ujarnya mantap dengan anggukan kuat.

"Huh?" ketiga sahabatnya mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu sekarang mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Sasuke itu-…" perlahan seringaian Naruto mengembang lebar seakan-akan merobek mulutnya sendiri.

"…-Gay!"

Dan Kiba, Shikamaru, beserta Gaara, tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat mereka lebih terkejut dari ini.

.

.

.

"O-oh"

Deidara termenung dengan wajah pucat. Matanya menyorot tatapan kosong, bahkan Deidara sendiri hanya bisa melihat banyangan buram dari sana. Sementara Itachi yang mendapati reaksi Deidara yang berlebihan, memilih diam karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku, ugh…" wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Itachi. Mata sewarna safir pucatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kau pasti sangat menderita" ujarnya diselingi isakan kecil.

"H-hah?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Isakan kecil kembali keluar dari belahan bibir Deidara. "Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya berada dalam posisimu, Itachi" dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana jeans-nya, kemudian mengelap ingusnya secara dramatis. "Ugh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernasib sama denganku" ujarnya lagi penuh penghayatan.

Itachi yang dilanda kebingungan memilih buka suara. "Sebenarnya maksudmu apa, Deidara? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti"

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi. Karena mulai hari ini, aku akan dengan setia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu" ujarnya seraya menatap Itachi penuh pengertian.

Bulu kuduk Itachi meremang seketika!

"Maaf, Deidara. Kurasa itu tidak perlu" Itachi berdehem sekali untuk memperbaiki nada suaranya yang bergetar. "Tapi, jika boleh ku tahu, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" matanya menatap Deidara dengan dahi berlipat.

Sosok yang ditanya terdiam untuk waktu lama, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan hendak menangis kembali. "Ini tentang penderitaanku" ujarnya dengan ujung bibir menukik kebawah. "Aku benar-benar tersiksa, Itachi"

Itachi diam, menunggu Deidara menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Semua ini karena Adikku" matanya berkilat putus asa. "Dia-…"

"…"

"…-Lesbi"

Itachi sadar jika matanya hanya pernah melebar seperti ini sekali saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke sebagai Gay, dulu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru hanya tahu jika mulutnya bisa terbuka lebar untuk menguap. Maka dari itu, dia tidak pernah tahu jika mulutnya bisa menganga selebar ini hanya karena terkejut. Oh, Tuhan sudah menunjukkan kepadanya kegunaan lain dari mulut selain menguap dan mengucapkan 'Mendokusai'.

Sementara di lain sisi, Gaara ingat jika dirinya adalah pemuda dengan ekspresi minim untuk banyak hal. Dan karena itulah, dia merasa takut untuk bercermin saat ini dan melihat wajahnya dari sana. Gaara tidak bisa memastikan jika kakinya masih berdiri kokoh untuk menopang tubuhnya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Kiba?

Jangan tanyakan, pemuda itu sudah memekik heboh saking terkejutnya.

Naruto menatap bergantian para sahabatnya yang saat ini masih dilanda keterkejutan. Sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi datar seraya menyeruput jus tomatnya santai. Ah, Naruto bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk semua ini.

Kembali lagi pada sosok Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Mereka yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan perlahan menoleh kearah Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya, Kiba, orang yang berisiknya setara dengan Naruto, berdiri kembali dari duduknya kemudian menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tangan gemetar diringi tatapan mata yang melotot ngeri.

"Kau-…"

Seisi kantin menatap Kiba dengan tatapan bertanya.

"AKU SUDAH PUNYA SHIKAMARU. JADI TOLONG JANGAN JADIKAN AKU TARGETMUU!"

Rahang Shikamaru turun menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu"

Deidara mengangguk lemah untuk menanggapi pernyataan Itachi.

Pemuda itu terdiam untuk waktu lama, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan" komentarnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kita para Kakak yang terepotkan karena mengurus Adik yang menyusahkan"

Deidara mengangguk kembali. "Kau benar! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadikannya normal kembali. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil" ujarnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Sasuke juga tidak mungkin kembali menyukai wanita. Ayah dan Ibuku bahkan sudah menyerah untuk hal itu"

Deidara menatap Itachi seraya mengulum senyum miris. "Kita punya nasib yang sejalan, sepertinya"

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil merespon perkataan Deidara.

Namun ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu tatap. Tawa mereka mereda dengan perlahan. Deidara menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memandang manik kelam Itachi dengan kilat yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Perasaanku saja, atau kita memang mempunyai pemikiran yang sama?" wanita itu mencetak seringaian tipis pada bibirnya yang mungil.

Sementara Itachi hanya bisa melempar senyuman menawan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan wanita itu. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba sekali lagi" ujarnya dengan nada suara menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hai, semua! #lambai2. Semoga kalian baik saja, ne…

Nah, di bawah ini adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab.

 **Fict ini mengandung unsur Yaoi? Yuri? Normal? :** Yap, ketiga hal itu memang akan dicampur aduk jadi satu. Tapi karena saya kurang suka Yuri, unsur yang satu ini tidak akan terlalu mencolok.

 **Style rambut Naruto? :** Jabrik, sama kayak diManga-nya.

 **Apa ada alasan SasuNaru pada belok? Kalau ada, alasannya apa? :** Alasannya memang ada. But, itu rahasia…^^. Tunggu aja chap2 kedepannya, ya.

 **Menambahkan genre Humor?** **:** Saya sempat kepikiran, tapi, takut ceritanya malah garing. Maklum, selera humor saya rendah T.T

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Kris hanhun | Nita suci devgan | Dwi341 | Double BobB(titik)I | Arina Marioka | Lady Spain | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Rey kuro-chan | oka | Indah605 | IfUchiha | Kazuki Uchiha |hanazawa kay | Esya(titik)27(titik)BC | Hyull | rei diazee | choikim1310 | uknowken | minyak tanah | andika yoga | Kakuraishi deli-chan | Ahari | mao-tachi | saphire always for onyx | zadita uchiha | D'angel | Aiko Vallery | langit(titik)cerah(titik)184 | veira sadewa | Namikaze Eiji**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama…**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSfN**

 **Review?**


	3. You are My Neighbor?

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs toMasashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Family, Humor#mungkin?

 **Pairing :** SasuFemNaru, slight others.

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, AU, mengandung unsur GL dan BL,OOC, Tipo(s), humor garing, alur loncat-loncat, bikin pusing/pening, EYD ancur berantakan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

 **.**

 **Red Chain**

 **Chapter 3 : You are My Neighbor?**

 **Story By : Uchy Nayuki**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, please!**

 **.**

Kiba dilanda malu berat. Sudah setengah hari ini dia mengasingkan diri dari para sahabatnya. Dia bahkan tidak masuk kelas untuk menghindari mereka. Selain karena Sasuke Uchiha yang diketahui berorientasi belok selalu berada disekitar Naruto, dia juga belum punya keberanian tinggi untuk bertatap muka dengan si rusa Nara setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Sungguh, Kiba hanya reflek. Pada saat itu kepalanya bekerja secara otomatis memutar kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang kini masih menjadi trauma. Mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki saat dirimu masih menjadi murid di sekolah Junior High jelas membuat Kiba merana. Dan karena itulah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol tubuh dan pikirannya saat tahu jika Sasuke berorientasi menyimpang. Kiba hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu kembali terulang.

"Aku malu sekali…"

Kiba mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha mengurangi rasa panas yang ada disana. Mulutnya kemudian mengeluarkan helaan napas lelah. Mungkin dia akan menjaga jarak dengan Shikamaru untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Dia mendongak menatap langit dengan wajah penuh derita. Tidakkah kau menyayangiku, Tuhan? Tanyanya miris dalam hati. Harus aku bawa kemana wajahku ini saat bertemu Shika nanti? Tambahnya lagi, resah.

"Oi, Puppy! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

"UWAAA…"

 **Bruk!**

"Aduh! Punggungkuu…"

Shikamaru, selaku sosok pemanggil berjalan cepat mendekati Kiba yang sukses terjun bebas dari dahan pohon. Dia berjongkok di depan pemuda itu seraya menggenggam bahu Kiba disertai tatapan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa?"

Kiba menunduk, enggan menatap langsung sosok Shikamaru. "Ugh, ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Shikamaru melepas napas panjang yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. "Ceroboh!" serunya penuh penekanan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai termenung di atas pohon? Syukur kau tidak apa-apa. Jika seandainya kakimu patah, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya lagi panjang lebar, masih dengan nada suara yang terdengar kalut.

"Tentu saja kau!" Kiba menuding cepat. Sesaat kepalanya melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi siang. "Kau datang tiba-tiba dan hampir membuatku jantungan. Jelas kau yang jadi akar permasalahan jika seandainya kakiku patah!" tambahnya terdengar kesal.

Shikamaru terdiam lama, sebelum helaan napas kembali meluncur mulus dari belahan bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku yang salah," katanya seraya memutar bola mata, dan Kiba bisa mendengar jelas pemuda Nara itu menggumamkan kata merepotkan untuk beberapa kali.

Shikamaru akhirnya berdiri. Tangannya terjulur kedepan, hendak memberikan Kiba bantuan. "Naruto dan Gaara mencarimu," katanya menjelaskan seraya menarik tangannya saat Kiba menerima ulurannya. "Kau membuat mereka khawatir."

"Uh, maaf," Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya…, yah, kau tahu-… ummm."

"Sudah, tidak perlu dijelaskan," Shikamaru memutar badannya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, membuat Kiba lantas mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau punya masalah dengan orientasi Sasuke? Bukannya aku sok tahu atau apa, tapi sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami," kepalanya sedikit berpaling, menatap Kiba dengan mata kuacinya.

Kiba diam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, bertanya-tanya akankah dia bisa menceritakan rahasianya pada Shikamaru. Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah menjadi teman mulai dari Senior High? Pantaskah dia tetap menyembunyikan hal ini dari temannya?

"Aku tidak memaksa jika kau keberatan."

"Ti-tidak, kau salah paham." Kiba bersuara cepat, membuat Shikamaru menoleh padanya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Aku hanya sedikit malu," dia menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, matanya menatap apapun selain sosok sang Nara.

Shikamaru terdiam dengan wajah yang menghadap lurus kedepan. "Meski merepotkan, tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pendengar," dia melirik Kiba seraya melempar senyuman kecil.

Dan Kiba cukup untuk tahu jika dirinya memang tidak bisa menolak sosok si rusa Nara, apalagi jika Shikamaru bahkan dengan tidak keberatan menarik sudut bibir yang selalu menukik itu dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hari pertamamu menyenangkan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik sang Paman yang mulai mengajak bicara. Dia sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk menjawab, tapi mengingat jika Obito semenjak tadi bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya membuat Sasuke sedikit tak tega. Dia pun menjawab dengan sekenanya. "Hn."

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu bersama dengan Naruto Namikaze," Obito melirik Sasuke, sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sedekat itu dengan seorang wanita," dia memasang senyum lebar. Ah, Itachi pasti senang mendengar ini, batinnya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, mencari-cari alasan. "Dia membantuku," ujarnya kemudian. "Dia memperkenalkan beberapa lelaki manis yang menurutnya cocok untukku," Sasuke melirik Obito, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah sang Paman. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu, bukan?" tanyanya balik, mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringai.

Obito mempelototi sang keponakan. "Naruto melakukan itu?!" suaranya memekik, cukup untuk membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Hanya agar wanita-wanita jalang itu tidak mendekatiku," katanya santai. Sedetik kemudian dia menoleh, menatap Obito datar. "Kurasa kau tahu alasannya apa."

Sosok yang ditatap terdiam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Ah, bodoh sekali aku melupakan hal sepenting itu," lidahnya berdecak karena kesal. "Jadi sekarang kalian berstatus patner in crime, begitu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Untuk beberapa lama kesunyian mendominasi diantara mereka. Uchiha yang lebih muda mengarahkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, sementara yang lebih tua mencoba fokus menyetir meski terlihat jelas ketidaknyamanannya dengan keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Sementara di dalam hati dirinya mulai merutuk soal kesialannya karena memiliki keponakan yang sejenis dengan patung batu.

Obito memarkirkan mobilnya dalam basement saat dia dan Sasuke mencapai gedung yang akan ditinggali dua Uchiha bersaudara itu. Dia mematikan mobilnya dan mulai mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. Mereka terdiam lama di depan pintu lift yang tertutup bersama dengan banyak orang lainnya, sebelum akhirnya masuk ketika pintu terbuka.

Saat lift itu berdenting untuk yang kelima kali, mereka keluar dan Obito mengikuti kearah mana Sasuke berjalan. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 304, sebelum Sasuke masuk dengan tidak bertata krama.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Otouto."

"Hn."

Obito melongok sedikit melalui sisi pintu, kemudian tersenyum ketika dia bertemu tatap dengan sepasang obsidian hitam yang sejenis. "Hai," sapanya seraya melambai kearah si Uchiha Sulung yang kini terduduk di depan televisi.

"Oh, Paman?" Itachi melempar senyum kecil. "Kenapa berdiri disana? Ayo masuk," ujarnya ramah, dia meletakkan remot tv di atas meja sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sisi lain ruangan. "Sasuke! Benahi barang-barangmu!"

"Diam, Bodoh!"

Obito yang baru saja melepaskan sepatunya, tertawa dengan canggung. "Kalian selalu terlihat akrab, ya," ujarnya seraya melangkah, lantas menduduki bagian sofa disisi kiri Itachi. "Bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Itachi menatap Obito skeptis. "Aku dan Sasuke akrab? Bisa saja hujan uang turun besok pagi." Ujarnya malas seraya memutar bola matanya bosan, menuai tawa lebar dari pria disampingnya. "Dan untuk keadaan Ayah dan Ibu, mereka baik. Sepertinya Paman sibuk sekali sampai tidak punya waktu menjenguk mereka berdua, ya?"

"Ah, itu…" Obito terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Itachi curigai mulai dihuni makhluk menjijikkan sejenis kutu. "Kau tahu problemnya," ujarnya pelan seraya menghela napas. "Ayah dan Ibumu bukan tidak mungkin mendepakku keluar bahkan meski aku baru menapakkan kakiku disana."

Itachi mengedikkan bahu santai, terlihat sama sekali tidak berempati. Dan untungnya Obito bukan sejenis pria cengeng, atau mungkin dia akan berderai air mata sekedar hanya untuk menangisi nasibnya yang dikaruniai dua keponakan tidak punya hati.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Paman," suara Itachi terdengar datar. "Kau menularkan orientasi mengerikanmu itu pada Sasuke," tambahnya kejam, matanya melirik Obito dengan kilat menakutkan.

"Oh Tuhan, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini padamu, Itachi!" Obito menjerit, dia dengan beringas mencengkram lengan Itachi dan menggoyangkannya kuat. "Itu bukan salahku! Sasuke sendiri yang memilih jalan yang searah denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab dengan beloknya orientasi Sasuke, Bodoh!"

"Begitukah?"

"Ak-"

"Itachi, berhentilah menggoda Obito," Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Dia menuju sudut ruangan dan mulai mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barangnya. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, bukan?"

Itachi menghela napas. Hilang sudah kesenangannya. "Hm, aku mengerti," balasnya seraya memutar mata, menghiraukan Obito yang jelas-jelas melempar pelototan tidak terima kearahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, merasa telah menjadi orang bijak. Sebelum akhirnya dia memasuki kamarnya kembali dan Itachi bisa melihat punggung Sasuke menghilang saat pintu telah di tutup rapat.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku Itachi."

Dan ketika Itachi menoleh keasal suara, matanya menemukan raut serius seorang Uchiha yang sangat jarang terpasang pada wajah Obito. Jika sudah seperti ini maka sungguh sangat mustahil untuknya mengelak, walaupun itu akan membuatnya mendapat dampratan keras dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **From : DeidaraDuck-neesan**

 **Pulang sekarang juga atau kau akan kehilangan bagian paling menyenangkan!**

Naruto yang saat ini sedang berduel game bersama Kiba harus dengan rela menekan tombol 'pause' hanya untuk menampilkan kernyitan penuh kebingungan, begitu pula Kiba yang dengan sangat usil mencuri pandang kearah layar ponselnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan bagian paling menyenangkan?" tanya Kiba penasaran. "Apa Deidara-nee punya kejutan untukmu?" tambahnya seraya mulai mengecek layar ponselnya. "Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

"Bukan," Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bingung, mengecek layar ponselnya sekali lagi untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya dia salah baca, namun tulisan disana sama sekali tidak berubah. "Apa menurutmu Deidara hanya berniat mengerjaiku?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kiba, mengabaikan game seru yang baru sesaat lalu dia mainkan.

"Entahlah," Kiba mengedikkan bahu, sebelum menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang tertidur di belakangnya. "Hei, Rusa, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya seraya mengguncang lengan pemuda itu.

Shikamaru mengerang pelan, lantas mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas-malasan. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sebelum sedetik kemudian merebahkan kepalanya kembali.

"Ah, bodoh sekali aku bertanya padamu!" Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan berpikiran negative, mungkin saja Deidara-nee memang punya kejutan untukmu," mengabaikan duo Rusa-Anjing yang kini terlihat mulai berdebat kecil, Garaa yang duduk pada sofa di sampingnya menimpali. "Kau berniat pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu," tambahnya lagi seraya menutup buku bacaannya.

"Ah, jangan merepotkan dirimu, Gaara," Naruto tersenyum seraya mencapai tasnya, memutuskan untuk pulang. Sementara kepalanya mulai menyusun rencana-rencana brilliant untuk membalas Deidara jika seandainya wanita itu memang hanya berniat mengerjainya. "Lagipula, bukan tidak mungkin dua orang ini akan menghancurkan rumahmu jika seandainya kau menurunkan pengawasan pada mereka," ujarnya seraya melirik Kiba yang melempari pelototan tidak terima kearahnya.

Tampang Gaara datar, terlihat tidak menerima argument yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Kau pulang denganku. Tidak ada bantahan!"

Naruto meringis kesal, sedangkan Kiba tertawa jenaka disampingnya, mengejek nasibnya yang dianugerahkan seorang teman super protektif. Sementara Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi hanya melirik tidak minat, berniat tidur kembali setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Naruto melepas sepatu kets bergradasi orange-hitam miliknya sebelum meletakkannya di atas rak sepatu. Gadis itu mengernyit ketika merasakan tidak ada suara sang Kakak yang membalas salamnya.

"Nee-san?" Naruto masuk lebih dalam dan melihat tv masih menyala dengan menayangkan film animasi. Gadis itu kemudian memutar langkahnya menuju dapur ketika dia mencium aroma yang menggiurkan.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah pulang?" Deidara menegakkan badannya yang membungkuk di depan oven, sementara tangannya terlihat memegangi loyang berisikan pie berkepul asap. "Oh ya! Okaeri," tambahnya lagi seraya tersenyum.

Naruto membalas seyuman itu dengan semangat. "Hm, jadi apa hal menyenangkan yang Nee-san maksudkan itu?" tanyanya buru-buru. Dia menatap pie buatan Deidara dengan pandangan lapar.

Deidara masih tersenyum, namun kini jauh lebih lebar. "Sebelum itu kau mandi dan ganti bajumu dulu," ujarnya ringan. "Dan untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," tambahnya lagi seraya mulai meletakkan pie buatannya diatas meja.

"Uh, begitukah?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya ragu. Perasaannya saja atau memang senyuman Deidara tadi terlihat menakutkan?

Deidara mengerling jenaka kearah Naruto yang mendadak berkeringat. "Sudah, cepat masuk kamarmu sana. Nanti kau menyesal, lho," ujarnya manis, kedua ujung bibirnya naik penuh misteri.

Naruto meneguk ludah, mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Berharap saja Dewi Fortuna masih betah berada di sisinya selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Satu kata bemakna tanya keluar dari belahan bibir Naruto dengan nada sedikit agak melengking. Sedangkan matanya melotot, secara tidak langsung mengirimkan protes kepada wanita pirang pucat di hadapannya.

"Apanya yang apa?" Deidara memasang wajah pongah, semakin terlihat menyebalkan bagi Naruto. "Telingamu tidak tuli untuk mendengarkan perkataanku, bukan?" tanyanya sinis. "Tapi baiklah, untukmu akan kuulangi sekali lagi," jeda sesaat sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan. "Cepat ambil bungkusan pie ini dan berikan pada tetangga baru kita!"

Hening terjadi selama Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng nyaris terlalu kuat. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jeritnya keras. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanyanya kesal.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menantang. "Kau yakin tidak mau mengantarkan ini pada tetangga baru kita?" dan saat dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk tegas, dia bergumam mengiyakan. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi sebelum itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua Ramen instanmu di dalam lemari."

Naruto berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan kemudian Deidara bisa melihat sepintas cahaya kuning melesat dihadapannya.

"KEMANA SEMUA RAMENKU?!"

Deidara yang nyaris jantungan menyaksikan kecepatan super Naruto, mengusap dadanya gagap. Meski sudah seberapa sering dia mengancam Adiknya menggunakan taktik ini, dia tetap sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto. Adiknya itu benar-benar seorang Ramen-freak.

Wanita pirang itu berdehem sekali, lantas mulai bicara. "Kau ingin Ramenmu kembali?" tanyanya dengan tampang yang diusahakan semenyebalkan mungkin. "Lakukan apa yang aku katakan!"

Suara gemertak keluar dari belahan bibir Naruto yang mengeram. Seharusnya dia percaya pada instingnya bahwa wanita sialan ini hanya berniat mengerjainya. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, DeidaraDuck!"

Ujung alis Deidara berkedut. Naruto sialan dengan mulutnya yang sama sialannya! Maki wanita itu dalam hati. "Sudah, kau berniat mendapatkan Ramenmu kembali tidak?" suaranya terdengar kesal. Dia memang paling benci dengan sebutan yang satu itu.

Naruto terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membuang napas keras. "Setelah aku mengantarkan ini, tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk tidak meletakkan Ramenku kembali ke tempatnya!" ujarnya seraya melangkah mendekat, dan merampas bungkusan pie dalam genggaman Deidara, kasar.

Deidara tersenyum senang. "Tenang saja Adikku yang manis- (Naruto mempelototinya ketika mendengar sebutan nista Deidara yang ditujukan padanya) –aku pastikan kau tidak akan kecewa," ujarnya seraya mengangkat jempol.

Aku sudah melihat fotonya, Naruto. Sasuke itu tidak kalah tampan dari Kakaknya. Deidara membatin, sedikit mulai sinting.

Naruto mulai melangkah, tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama. Dan tepat ketika langkah Naruto berderap untuk yang kelima kali, Deidara mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

 **To : Itachi**

 **Rencana kita berjalan sukses. Target sedang menuju ke tempatmu sekarang!**

.

.

.

Itachi yang kini sedang duduk bosan diatas sofa ruang utama seraya memeriksa dokumen kiriman Ayahnya meyangkut cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Konoha, dibuyarkan oleh ponselnya yang berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

 **From : Deidara**

 **Rencana kita berjalan sukses. Target sedang menuju ke tempatmu sekarang!**

Itachi berkedip, sebelum sedetik kemudian memasang seringaian cerah.

Tok! Tok!

Pria itu menoleh cepat. Itu pasti Adik Deidara! batinnya semangat. Dia menoleh ke belakang, lalu berseru. "Sasuke, bisa kau buka pintunya? Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

Sasuke yang menampakkan diri dari arah dapur melangkah malas kearah pintu utama seraya menyeruput jus tomatnya. Dia memutar handle pintu dengan wajah yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan.

Namun, seorang yang berdiri di depannya nyaris membuat Sasuke menyemburkan jus tomat yang belum sempat dia telan.

Itachi curi-curi pandang dari tempatnya berada.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya-"

Suara Naruto tenggelam pada dasar tenggorokan. Dia berkedip, sebelum kemudian memasang tampang shyok.

"Sasuke?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-dobe?!"

Itachi mengangkat kedua alis, takjub. Mereka sudah saling kenal?

Naruto menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu," dia menunjuk Sasuke tepat dihidung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sosok yang ditanya menatap telunjuk Naruto dengan mata menyipit, merasa terganggu. "Aku tinggal disini, Bodoh!" dia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan sekali kibas. "Dan aku ingat tidak pernah memberikan alamatnya padamu," matanya menampilkan kilat mengerikan.

Seorang Uchiha lainnya yang terlupakan, berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan kepala ke berbagai arah. Berusaha mencuri lihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kiranya bisa dia jadikan kenangan indah.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, merasa mendapat kejutan besar. "Ja-jadi kau…" matanya berkedip berkali-kali, kemudian beralih menatap flatnya dan kembali pada Sasuke. "Kau… KAU SI TETANGG BARU?!" suaranya melengking penuh hysteria.

Dahi Sasuke berlipat, gabungan antara bingung dan kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan tetangga ba-" suara Sasuke tertahan, lalu dia berkedip dengan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil. "Oh…" Seriously? Apa dia bisa memaksa Itachi untuk pindah sekarang juga? Jujur, meski dia sangat ingin berterimakasih atas kebaikan Naruto yang bersedia mencarikan Uke idaman untuknya, tapi setelah melewati waktu setengah hari dengan perempuan ini, rasanya Sasuke akan sangat mustahil untuk bertahan.

Keberadaan Naruto itu sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung dan akal sehatnya.

"Kau juga tinggal di sini…" suara Sasuke kecil, nyaris terbawa sapuan angin.

Hening menyelimuti, sebelum sebuah tawa mengerikan memecah suasana.

"Nyahahaha, sepertinya kita telah ditakdirkan berjodoh, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto mendekat ke sisi Sasuke, lantas merangkul leher pemuda itu erat, nyaris membuat Sasuke tercekik. "Dengan ini, kita akan punya waktu lebih banyak mencarikan Uke manis untukmu!" cengiran Naruto terlalu lebar untuk dikatakan normal.

Sasuke berdesis, wajahnya muram terselimuti awan hitam. "Ba-ka-do-be!" umpatnya kesal.

Dan seorang Itachi yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka mulai dari nol, memasang tampang shyok dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

 **From : Itachi**

 **Keluarlah! Kau harus melihat ini.**

Dahi Deidara dengan otomatis membentuk lipatan. Sebelum akhirnya dia memilih mengikuti saran Itachi, kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu flatnya.

"Dengan ini, kita akan punya waktu lebih banyak mencarikan Uke manis untukmu!"

Deidara berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan untungnya dia masih memiliki pengendalian diri tinggi untuk tidak menjerit lebih dari sekedar di dalam hati.

APA-APAAN INI?!

.

.

.

Jika seandainya tetangga Naruto bukan Sasuke, dia pasti akan dengan sangat tidak keberatan minggat dari hadapan pintu flat si tetangga baru. Tapi karena realita menyatakan sebaliknya, Naruto malah dengan tidak sopan masuk kemudian duduk di samping Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung.

Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung melempar senyuman pada pria itu. "Hallo, Nii-san!"

Jika seandainya Itachi tidak ingat kalau bocah sialan ini Adik Deidara, sudah dipastikan pria itu akan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Uh, hallo?" senyuman Itachi kikuk, mendadak dia lupa etika tersenyum seorang bangsawan.

Sasuke yang bersandar malas di dekat pintu, menghela napas berat. Satu hal yang dia pelajari selama bersama Naruto setengah hari ini; dia tidak akan menang adu kekeras kepalaan dengan gadis itu. Maka percuma saja mengusirnya dari sini.

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, suara Naruto kembali mengudara. "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze," sebenarnya Itachi ingin memprotes salam perkenalan gadis ini yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya, tapi apa daya, rasa shyok masih melanda pikiran dan jiwanya. "Sasuke pernah bilang jika dia punya Kakak laki-laki. Dan Anda pasti-"

"Naruto!"

Semua pasang mata menoleh. Deidara berdiri di depan pintu sana, melotot pada Naruto. Sebelum tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Itachi, dan dengan secara tidak langsung dia mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata maaf.

Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, Deidara membatin pilu. Ini pasti akan jauh lebih menyulitkan dari yang aku dan Itachi rencanakan.

Rencana awalnya untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hancur sudah.

.

.

.

Deidara memutuskan untuk kembali bertamu ke flat dua Uchiha bersaudara, khusus untuk membicarakan rencana selanjutnya yang akan dia dan Itachi susun.

Dan tepat ketika Itachi melangkah kearah dapur sekedar berniat untuk membuat minuman dan mengambil beberapa cemilan, wanita itu mengekor dibelakangnya. Peduli setan dengan tatapan aneh yang Naruto dan Sasuke lemparkan padanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Deidara membungkukkan badan kearah Itachi yang memunggunginya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi," tambahnya terdengar lemas.

Itachi menghela napas, kemudian berbalik. "Ini bukan salahmu," ujarnya tegas, lalu dia melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita harus memikirkan rencana yang lain," Itachi mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya.

Deidara menegakkan badan, lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Hm, aku setuju!" ujarnya semangat, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan dua kotak besar jus tomat dan jeruk. Itachi memang sempat berbelanja sebelum Sasuke pulang tadi.

"Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan minuman."

Itachi mengangguk seraya mencapai satu toples biscuit dari dalam lemari. "Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kita rencanakan untuk membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?"

Sosok yang diajaknya bicara sempat menoleh sesaat, sebelum kembali fokus menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas. "Apa pun itu aku setuju saja. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan jika seandainya kita mengunci mereka dalam satu kamar," Apa Deidara cukup waras untuk sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?

Itachi membeku, dia menoleh kearah Deidara dengan terlalu cepat. "Idemu itu terlalu mengerikan."

"Benarkah?" Deidara balik menatapnya seraya berkedip. "Bagiku itu malah terlalu brilliant."

"…"

"…"

Hening melanda nyaris terlalu lama, sebelum sebuah suara cempreng memasuki gendang telinga mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan dia Sasuke? Cantik bukan?"

"Apa kau yakin dia laki-laki?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Dia senior kita, namanya Haku. Memang tidak sedikit orang yang tertipu dengan tampang cantiknya, tapi percayalah, dia ini lelaki tulen!"

Itachi dan Deidara mengintip dari balik dinding pembatas dapur dengan ruang utama. Mereka mencengkram sisi dinding gemas saat melihat Naruto dengan gencar menampilkan foto-foto lelaki yang tidak dikenal dalam ponselnya pada Sasuke yang menatap serius.

Mereka melihat Sasuke menggeleng, sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik. "Yang lainnya?"

Naruto menarik ponselnya, dan menggesekkan jarinya pada layar ponsel sesaat. "Ah, bagaimana dengan dia?" gadis itu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut serius. "Siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Uke paling imut sejagat raya!" mata Naruto mengobarkan api semangat masa muda.

Gumaman yang diperdengarkan Sasuke menunjukkan jika pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras. "Kau yakin jika dia belum punya pacar?"

Naruto berkedip, dia mengehela napas dan menatap ponselnya kecewa. "Sebenarnya belum," tampang Sasuke menunjukkan kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi dan jawaban Naruto yang tidak sinkron. "Tapi…"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Ada seekor harimau dan dewa gunting yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan Tetsuya pada siapapun," dia mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lesu. "Percayalah Sasuke, jika aku mengatakan seekor harimau dan dewa gunting, maka mereka memang semenyeramkan apa yang kumaksudkan."

Sasuke diam, secara tidak sadar menahan napas. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya?"

Lalu Itachi beserta Deidara bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat mencari foto lain yang akan dia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Sementara dua orang itu hanya bisa meremat dinding kuat-kuat, menyalurkan rasa frustasi.

"Kurasa rencanamu tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba."

Deidara mendongak, dan kemudian dia mendapati wajah tampan Itachi terpoles senyuman yang sebenarnya terlalu mengerikan.

Uh, sepertinya dia harus membujuk Itachi untuk tidak terburu-buru. Jujur saja, idenya yang tadi itu hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

Seraya memakai sepatunya, Kiba masih setia mengoceh dan jelas terdengar sangat jengkel.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini," wajah Kiba kesal entah karena apa. "Tapi jujur saja, sama sekali tidak seru jika Naruto tidak ada."

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tampang malas. "Kau terlihat seperti hanya memiliki Naruto sebagai teman," ujarnya seraya menguap lebar. Dia lantas berdiri tegak setelah usai memakai sepatunya.

"Itu juga karena kalian sangat-sangat membosankan!" Kiba melirik tajam Shikamaru dan Gaara bergantian. "Aku ajak berduel game saja kalian bilang membuang waktu," cibirnya lagi kemudian mengupat.

Gaara memandanginya datar. "Ini sudah larut malam, pulang saja sana," ujarnya menoton yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti mengusir.

Kiba balik menatapnya dengan tampang yang tak bisa diartikan, sebelum kemudian dia menjambak rambutnya dan menjerit putus asa. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan keluar melalui pintu yang Shikamaru buka untuknya.

"Kekanakan."

Shikamaru menoleh ketika mendengar suara datar Gaara yang khas, lantas mengangguk. "Kami pergi," ujarnya kemudian, lalu menyusul Kiba yang mendahuluinya.

Gaara mengedikkan bahu sebelum berbalik dan melangkah santai.

.

.

.

"Dasar Panda sialan!"

Shikamaru menghela napas saat lagi-lagi dia mendengar Kiba mengupat dengan suaranya yang nyaris terlalu nyaring. Sudah sekitar lima menit mereka meninggalkan rumah Gaara, hendak menuju halte bus yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Sudahlah, kau juga tahu mulut Gaara itu setajam pisau yang baru diasah," Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, menghiraukan Kiba yang melempar delikan padanya.

"Kau juga sama saja!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa emosi Kiba mudah tersulut seharian ini. "Oke, aku menyerah. Aku yang salah," dan dia juga bingung kenapa dia bisa selalu dengan mudahnya mengalah untuk Kiba. "Nah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kiba diam, mulai terlihat jinak. "Hufh, meski aku menolak, kau juga akan tetap memaksa 'kan?" tanyanya malas, sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas Shikamaru yang selalu bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Dan Kiba tidak pernah tahu alasan pemuda itu, juga tidak pernah berniat untuk bertanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya terangkat lantas menyentil pelan daun telinga si pemuda anjing.

"Hei!?" Kiba protes, matanya melotot garang. Sialan, Shikamaru selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti bocah ingusan.

Shikamaru terkekeh kecil seraya memasukkan kembali tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Yah, harus bagaimana lagi? Tampangmu terlihat menggiurkan untuk digoda," ujarnya diselingi tawa, dan dia meringis ketika Kiba menyikut pinggangnya dengan tenaga keterlaluan.

Kiba mendengus bangga, merasa menang setelah sukses membungkam tawa Shikamaru.

Dan sesuai janjinya, Shikamaru mengantar Kiba sampai rumah dengan selamat. Dia tersenyum ketika Kiba mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, dan mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Kiba agar dia berhati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang. Lelaki itu tetap berdiri di depan pagar rumah keluarga Inuzuka, menatap jendela kamar Kiba yang memancarkan sinar ketika sang pemilik menyalakan lampu, dan baru melangkah pergi ketika cahaya tidak lagi memancar dari sana.

Kiba mengintip dari balik gorden jendela yang disibaknya kecil, mengekori punggung tegap Shikamaru dengan tatapannya, dan melihat lelaki itu memasuki mobil mewah yang menunggu tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menoleh kearah ranjang.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini, Akamaru? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sampai sekarang."

Seekor anjing berbulu putih bersih yang bergelung diatas ranjang, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gonggongan. "Guk!"

"Aku merasa diperlakukan seperti…" Kiba merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menggantungkan kata-katanya ketika merasa Akamaru mendekatkan moncong pada bahunya. "Pacar. Apa pemikiranku terlalu berlebihan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akamaru. Kiba yakin anjingnya tidak tertidur, hanya kebingungan untuk menjawab, sama sepertinya saat ini.

Dia menghela napas, memejamkan matanya erat. "Kuharap pemikiranku salah," suara Kiba berupa gumaman, kecil dan pelan. "Bisa saja sikap Shikamaru itu sejenis dengan apa yang biasanya Gaara perlihatkan pada Naruto. Bukan begitu, Akamaru?"

Kali ini Akamaru membalas. Suaranya menyerupai rintihan pelan.

Kiba tersenyum, samar. Dia menaikkan selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya beserta Akamaru.

Benar, sikap Shikamaru hanya berupa keprotektifan seorang sahabat, sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Gaara pada Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya Kiba tahu jika Gaara tidak pernah menunggu Naruto selama itu, tidak pernah sekalipun.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Yuhuuu, I'm come back! Senang sekali rasanya bisa menyelesaikan ch 3 fict ini^^ Walaupun… yah, tahulah, jadwal updatenya selalu melarat #dilemparkelaut.

Na, na, karena saya tidak tahu harus menulis apa di AN ini, kita langsung saja ke sesi jawab pertanyaan, oke?

 **Apa ada pair ShikaKiba dalam cerita ini? :** Jelas banget jawabannya 'kan? Nyahahaha #ditimpukbotol. Ehem, maksudnya… Yap, benar sekali! Saya memang gatelan pengen buat scene yaoi gitu. Ingat ya, saya nulisnya Yaoi, bukan BL #mesem-mesem. Perhatikan ratingnya, lho, kawan-kawan!

 **Pasangan Gaara siapa? Akankah ada NejiGaa di sini? :** Sebelum itu saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, guys. Saya ini sebenarnya lebih suka Gaara ada di posisi dominan. Dan walaupun ada di posisi buttom, hanya Naruto yang boleh jadi Semenya! #ngibarinspandukNaruGaa. Oke, jadi jawaban dari pertanyaan ini adalah; jika saya tidak memasangkan dia dengan sosok Uke manis, yah Gaara harus siap2 jadi jones #dikubur.

 **Lemonnya ada gak? :** Emmm, itu… hehehe. Sebenarnya rating fict ini sangat mendukung. Jadi, kita harap saja saya mood untuk buat lebih dari sekedar lime #senyumnistah.

 **Author tambahin satu chara cowok yang suka Naruto tapi masuk friendzone dong! :** Tenang aja, saya sudah pikirkan kok!^^. Mau tahu siapa? Sorry, saya tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia perusahaan #sungkem.

 **Apa teman2 Naruto sama kayak Sasuke? :** Maybe yes, maybe no~ #diinjek.

Yosh, sepertinya hanya segitu dulu. Untuk semua dukungannya, terimakasih sekali ya nodayo~. Oh, dan untuk para pendatang baru, saya ucapkan terimakasih juga karena telah bersedia mampir. Semoga kalian menikmati fict abal ini^^

P.S : Saya sepertinya akan mempertahankan genre romance-drama sebagai genre utama. Karena ini akan sangat saya butuhkan sewaktu rahasia beloknya SasufemNaru terkuak. Genre humor hanya sebagai selingan saja. Mungkin ini memang bawaan tulisan saya yang pada dasarnya suka melawak #pundung.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Yuko | Arum Junnie | NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki | kaclouds1 | Guest | yuki | rose namikaze | efi(titik)astuti(titik)1 | Narutogaiden | Nara yuki | Kyutiesung | Hiori Fuyumi | d14napink | stlvyesung | uzumaki megami | Indah605 | yuki akibaru | Ayuni Yuukinojo | Ahari | Aiko Vallery | L(titik)casei shirota strain | choikim1310 | lucifer99 | Rin Naoko UchiNami | Uchiha Annie | Hany Hyuuga | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Double BobB(titik)I**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama…**

 **Review?**


End file.
